Hall effect sensors are known in the art for tracking engine valve operation. However, Hall effect sensors provide a non linear output signal which is not capable of accurately detecting the position of the engine valve during an engine valve cycle.
A low cost valve sensor capable of providing a linear output signal for accurately determining the position of an engine valve during an engine valve cycle is desired.